


Careful what you say around a Sparkling!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [60]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus and Ratchet get an urgent call...The only bot they could reach was Cliffjumper to watch Baby Bumblebee...





	1. Last minute Sparklingsitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet get an urgent call...The only bot they could reach was Cliffjumper to watch Baby Bumblebee...


	2. Curious Cliffjumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper asks Baby Bumblebee a bunch of questions...Baby Bumblebee just wants to play!


	3. Oh scrap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper can't take it anymore...he opens the box...Out pops Baby Bumblebee's pet lizard!


	4. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet returns, and are thankful all went well...


	5. Good Sparkling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet hope Baby Bumblebee was a good Sparkling for Cliffjumper...


	6. Of course!...Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as they think all went well, the lizard escapes and Baby Bumblebee remembered what Cliffjumper said...


	7. What?! CLIFFJUMPER!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then he repeats everything he heard!


End file.
